


Look After You

by MyEnglishRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Light Angst, Logan is the mum friend, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Remus being a protective big bro again, Roman is a cuddle monster, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: As the responsible side, Logan considers it his duty to keep everyone else in check and make sure they all get the amount of rest they need, even if it involves forgetting to keep a good sleeping schedule for himself.Or. Four times Logan took care of his boys, and one time he let himself be taken care of by one fatherly side.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> something shorter, also sweeter, with little to no angst (and if there is, it’s quickly resolved). A lot of domestic stuff  
Platonic!sides with hints of Logicality and Roceit/Prinxiety ~

As the most responsible side (the only one too, actually, Deceit can act like he is responsible, but the guy gets distracted by literally anything), Logan feels like it is his job to keep the others’ schedules on point. Of course, that meant he needed to learn everyone else’s routine, and it is a problem when… most of them actually don’t have a routine.

Especially Roman. Roman is unpredictable.

One day he’s all over the place, and the next he’s locked in his own room, screaming at anyone trying to talk to him. It may be an understatement, but Logan truly is worried for him. Roman is a bit like the child of the mindscape, really, eccentric, loud and a bit naive, everyone is worried about him, but everyone is also very bad at showing it.

Logan is no exception.

“Roman you should really stop obsessing over your non-existent work, you are just staring at a blank paper,” he says, and it is obviously the wrong move to make as Roman just sends him a death glare.

“Roman—”

“Shut up, I need to finish that freaking script for the next video.”

“Not when you’re exhausted like that,” Logan replies calmly. “You are not in a rush, believe me.”

“But I _am_,” the Prince protests. “I haven’t done anything in a week!”

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“Because— that’s _my_ job, not _your_ responsibility.”

“My responsibility is to make sure you are doing your job right without hurting your own health, and the opposite is happening right now.”

“Wow, thank you, Logan, I didn’t notice at all,” Roman grumbles.

And uh oh, he sounds like Deceit, Logan notes, a bit taken aback and not sure how to feel — he knows that being the two most dramatic sides, they often hang out to help Roman’s work, and Logan isn’t sure yet if Deceit has a good influence or not on their Prince, but now is not the time to worry about that.

“I just want to help— I can push back the deadline?”

“No!” Roman shouts immediately. “Please, don’t I can do it.”

He doesn’t want to appear like a failure, Logan understands easily.

“There is no shame in asking us for help, you know? You don’t have to come up with all of our dialogues by yourself.”

“But you all have stuff to do during the day, all I need to do while Thomas has no performance is work on ideas for his future videos and— I just don’t want to bother!”

“You’d never,” Logan assures, gently bringing his hand to Roman’s cheek, noticing how naturally the Prince leans into it. So, he is touch-deprived too, another problem to add on the list, but another side might be better to help Roman with that.

“Truly, you need to sleep, for now, we’ll tell Thomas to take a day off tomorrow, so we can all help with that script, alright?”

Finally, a small smile appears on Roman’s face as he nuzzles Logan’s palm only to kiss it gently. It does elicit a pleasant feeling in Logan’s heart, but he’s gonna deny it until the end of time, probably.

“Okay,” the Prince agrees at last in a small voice. “If I can manage to fall asleep really, I usually exhaust myself until I pass out.”

“Would… would Mrs Fluffybottom help?”

At the mention of his lost plushy, Roman startles and looks at Logan with wide eyes.

“You found her?! I was half convinced Virgil stole it from me again, or Remus and their rooms are way too dark for me to go there and search.”

“Patton, actually.”

“Oh! Yeah, forgot he borrowed her for a while— wait how did you even find her.”

Logan coughs. “Anyway,” he ignores the question, “I know where she is, I’m sure Patton won’t mind.”

So they simply make their way, silently, since most of the other sides are currently sleeping right now, towards Patton’s room. The door is open wide, the warm light usually adorning the room coming out on the hallway meaning the moral side is still awake.

Indeed, Patton greets them warmly with a hug as soon as they appear on the front door, though after hugging Roman, he still clings to Logan, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Are we having a sleepover, is that why you brought Roman, Lo?”

While Logan blushes furiously, Roman only raises an eyebrow, a smirk quickly appearing on his lips. A part of him can’t believe he hasn’t caught up on these two’s relationship before, and another part of him is having a lot of fun seeing Logan malfunction. Literally.

“No, padre, I’m just here to take back Mrs Fluffybottom? Kinda need her right now, to sleep.”

“Oh!” Patton exclaims, he untangles himself from Logan then goes through his pile of plushies in the corner of his room. He quickly finds the stuffed bunny Roman is looking for. “Here you go kiddo, you should have told me earlier you wanted her back! You know how forgetful I am.”

“Well,” Roman simply says with a small smile as he takes the plushy back in his hands, almost instinctively cradling it against his chest. “You have Logan for that now, don’t you?”

Logan only grunts in response, making the moral and fanciful side laugh.

“That is my queue to leave, you all also gave me an idea to get through more peaceful nights. Have marvellous dreams, guys!” The Prince exclaims, turning around to leave.

Patton grins up at Logan as soon as Roman closes the door behind him.

“Look at you being a mum,” he chastises.

“Patton, we talked about this, just because you like to call yourself a dad doesn’t mean it makes me a mother, what kind of heteronormative—”

“I was joking, Lo,” Patton says fondly. He wasn’t, joking that is, but Logan is in denial so he’ll let it go for now. “C’mon time for you to go to bed too before one of our other children show up with another problem for you to solve.”

If Logan was about to reply — probably about how they don’t have children —, Patton doesn’t let him and drags him to the bed, turning the lights off in the process.

—————————

Virgil sleeps a lot, and Logan would find it unhealthy if all those naps weren’t all so oddly on schedule. There was a time it actually was the opposite — Virgil would never sleep, and then overwork himself, but it was before Thomas learned to accept him, allowing Virgil to be even more laid back.

The anxious side usually wakes up early in the morning, at the same time Patton is up making breakfast for everyone, he would then drink himself a cup of coffee, talk a bit with Patton, Logan and Roman, but straight up ignore Deceit and Remus (if these two even show up, Deceit usually does if only to grab something for his pet snake, talk with Roman, then just leave without any other word).

The real issue about Virgil’s routine is… is finding him asleep in very odd places, like the table, a chair, the couch… the floor. And while the anxious side keeps saying it goes with his vibe, sleeping in those unusual surfaces tend to make him cranky when he wakes up with a sore neck or back, and thus in a bad mood which would mean his influence on Thomas would be increased, which means Thomas wouldn’t get as much work done as if Virgil had a good nap.

So really, when Logan finds Virgil on the couch when almost everyone went to sleep already, he doesn’t really hesitate on waking him up.

“Virgil?” Logan gently shakes the anxious side awake.

Once upon a time, Virgil would have hissed at him, for disrupting his sleep, but now he only groans a little, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws, before looking at Logan. “What,” he says in a quiet voice.

“Sleeping on the couch won’t do you any good, you should go back to your room.”

“M’alright,” Virgil agrees easily. “G’night L.”

“Goodnight, Virgil, sleep tight.”

Virgil nods. Well, this was easy, Logan mentally pats himself in the back, and begins to walk back towards his own room, when he notices Virgil just following him. Puzzled, he doesn’t question it at first, even though Virgil’s room is in the opposite direction, guessing Virgil might want to say goodnight to Patton first or something, but then, Virgil stops walking before they reach the fatherly side’s room.

No, instead, the anxious side is about to enter Roman’s room.

“Uh, Virge?” Logan asks finally.

Virgil stops, hand on the doorknob. “Huh?”

“That’s… that’s Roman’s room?”

Virgil raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know.” The “duh” is implied.

“He has trouble sleeping lately, so can you not—”

“I know that too, L, don’t worry,” Virgil assures with a smile and a dismissive hand gesture. “I’ve got this.”

Then, the anxious side just simply walks into the Prince’s room. Still slightly suspicious, Logan waits for at least ten minutes, expecting some type of fight to happen, but only silence surrounds him. Intrigued, he makes his way towards the Prince’s room too and opens it ever so slightly.

The sight greeting him is something he sure didn’t expect. Virgil and Roman are sleeping soundly, that Logan isn’t too surprised about it, but they are cuddling, Virgil draped affectionately around Roman.

Somehow, the most surprising part for Logan is Virgil being the big spoon.

He has to stop himself from cooing, quickly taking his phone out to take a picture instead.

Patton will surely love it.

——————

Deceit is a pretty complicated case because the side cannot physically have a normal sleeping schedule or routine, what with being partially cold-blooded and needing extra warmth every now and then that he doesn’t get, obviously, during the night.

He has been complaining a lot too, about it. Well, “complain”. The sides would just find him curl up in a blanket in the commons when they wake up or late at night, and Deceit would just… hiss. He just turns into an actual snake really. Exception of the creative twins, they get special treatment for some reason — and by special treatment, Logan means they are not hissed at and Deceit doesn’t threaten to bite them (probably because Remus would like it, and because no one hurts Roman except Remus or Remus will make sure to kill you even if you’re his best friend).

So, Logan has been thinking, noticing how Deceit always wears a cloak, gloves and a hat, that don’t help him at all being warm. To remedy the issue, the solution is actually — blatantly simple.

“Get something to keep me warm at night?” Deceit repeats, seemingly confused. “But my gloves and—”

“No, clothes won’t be enough since they are meant to keep the warmth your body is producing inside, however, you are cold-blooded so you are going to need something else,” Logan explains as Deceit nods along, a look in his eyes implying he is slightly embarrassed right now. “Like, you could easily ask Remus or Roman to summon you a heater or something?”

“I see… it _wouldn’t_ improve my sleeping schedule, huh,” the half-snake side replies, rubbing at his yellow eye. “Oh, I _don’t_ have an idea,” he says suddenly, and a lightbulb might have as well appeared on top of his head really.

Then, Deceit bolts towards Roman’s room, Logan following quickly suit, slightly unsettled by the fact that Roman’s room seems to attract all the dark sides at this point. Deceit seems to be familiar with it too because he doesn’t even knock and just enters. Fortunately, Roman isn’t doing anything since they’ve managed to finish the script for the next video a few days ago. He is just sat on his bed, scrolling through his phone, probably looking for some inspiration for the future. He stands up though upon hearing people just barging into his room, and instinctively opens his arms when his eyes fall on Deceit.

The half-snake side smiles, immediately finding his rightful place in the Prince’s arms.

Logan is a bit taken aback.

“Is this a usual occurrence?” Logan asks, baffled by how natural that whole interaction was. He knew they spent a lot of time together lately, but he sure didn't expect Deceit to be so... easily affectionate with someone. Roman does that to people, Logan guesses.

“Roman is the warmest of you all,” Deceit explains, the sincerity dripping from his words making Logan interested on how the deceitful side even came to such a conclusion without being physical with the other sides — apart from Remus maybe. “I go to him when I need warmth.”

“And he’s a cute snake when he just curls up in my arms, so I let him,” Roman supplies.

“Ssssstop,” Deceit hisses.

“Oh.” Logan is still a bit baffled.

“Anyway, my Prince, be my human heater during the nights, please?”

What an odd way to ask to cuddle, Logan remarks in his head, but keeps his mouth shut, too intrigued by the dynamic between the duo.

Roman blinks, clearly not expecting such a request, but then he simply nods. “Of course!”

Well, Logan thinks, that is settled then. Deceit’s sleeping problems should be resolved now.

Later, in the comfort of his own room, Logan finds Virgil looming over his bed, glare prominent on his usually tired face. If there’s something Virgil puts a lot of effort in, it’s glaring at people.

“What is it, Virgil?” Logan asks casually, not even lowering the book he was reading.

“Deceit stole my place in Roman’s arms and I’m blaming you for that.”

Logan stays unbothered. “Roman’s bed is pretty big though. I’m sure you can all three fit in there, with Roman in the middle.”

“I am not sharing a bed with that snake.”

“Well, you might have to.”

“I’m not very big on sharing—”

“Yeah about that…” Logan finally puts his book down. He lost his line anyway. “Roman? Of all people?”

There’s a hint of teasing and amusement in his usually monotone voice, but fortunately enough, Virgil is too busy blushing furiously to really point it out.

“It’s not like— Roman just, some days ago? He suggested we sometimes… you know… cuddle, because… the, um, the warmth and affection helps to make him fall asleep, and we’re not anything official, I even doubt he has feelings now that I know he’s willing to get Deceit in his arms instead and also because I was the only available since you and Patton—”

“Wait, Patton and I aren’t—” Logan meant to interrupt Virgil’s nervous (and wrong) rambling, however, he gets interrupted too when the door suddenly opens.

On Patton, of course.

“Babe, sorry I’m late, I was just making sure Thomas texted his friends he loved them one last time—” the moral side stops in his tracks when his eyes fall on Virgil, who is now wearing a smug smile, side-eyeing Logan. “Oh, another sleepover?”

It’s Logan’s turn to glare when Virgil snickers under his breath. “No, Pat, Virgil was just telling me about his crush on Roman.”

Virgil pretty much chokes in his own spit. “You—”

“Is this about Dee fancying Roman too?” Patton wonders simply, closing the door behind him and then joyously making his way towards the two other sides.

“Are we really turning into high school girls right now,” the anxious side groans.

“How do you know about Deceit?” Logan wonders.

“Oh! He asked me for some advice!”

The look of betrayal on Virgil’s face would be funny, if Logan didn’t know the side was already working himself up in his head.

“I didn’t know you were in the same predicament, Virge, though,” Patton continues, immediately noticing how worried Virgil looked. “If it’s any reassurance, I’m pretty sure your feelings aren’t as unrequited as you think they are.”

“But Deceit—”

“You’ll just let him win?” Logan interrupts.

“Roman is not a prize, what the fuck.”

“He is not, and both you and Deceit clearly care for him, I’ve encouraged Dee to be more… honest about it. So I’m giving you the same advice,” Patton supplies. “I doubt there is any ill feeling from his part, I doubt he’s pretending to like Roman just to spite him, I really do. Roman made a step towards both of you, offering cuddles, didn’t he? He’s got enough love for the both of you really.”

This does settle Virgil down, Logan notices. The logical side smiles at Patton, beckoning him closer. The moral side just immediately sits on his laps happily, as Virgil looks at them, a bit envious, but mostly endeared.

There is a lot to unpack. Patton may be naive a lot of the times, but feelings are his department, love especially. Same goes for Roman, he isn’t as gullible as the others can think, especially when it comes to romantic gestures, he would know if Deceit was manipulating him, and Remus wouldn’t let it happen either anyway. What Patton just said is most likely the truth, and if Virgil wants his happy ending, he might need to fight for it just a little too, or just accept Deceit will always be there from now on anyway.

Surprisingly, it seems to make Virgil more confident, a new determination now shining in his eyes.

“Alright,” Virgil whispers, blowing on his bangs. “I need— I need to make a move myself now.”

“Good luck kiddo!” Patton exclaims as Virgil makes his way towards the door, only receiving a vague hand gesture in response.

As soon as the anxious side is gone, Patton turns around, laughing, and wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck again. He then drops a few kisses on his neck, making Logan shiver with a smile.

“We’re such good parents!” The fatherly side squeals.

“Patton for god’s sake—”

—————————

Remus, being a newer addition to the commons now that he revealed himself to Thomas, is a bit difficult to figure out… because his whole existence revolves around being absolutely random, so of course Logan cannot map out a clear outline of his doings during the day. Though, most of the times he stays in his own room, or ventures in the imagination to let out all his wildest and most disgusting fantasies so the other sides wouldn’t have to deal with them — well, it doesn’t spare Roman who then has to keep the imagination intact and fight off Remus’ monsters, but it is a fun dynamic between the twins that doesn’t hurt anyone else.

Now, as the embodiment of intrusive thoughts too, when Remus is up at night and being wild — he tends to keep everyone else awake too, which means Thomas included, and it is Logan’s role to make sense of everything Remus says to keep Virgil and Patton’s fears and worries at bay. It does get tiring at times, and Logan knows it isn’t healthy either for Remus. It is an endless cycle really — Remus overworks when Thomas doesn’t get any sleep, but he is also the reason Thomas doesn’t sleep, because no matter what, Virgil and Patton are still afraid of him and really everything could be solved if every person involved would just— go to sleep.

Virgil and Patton already left to their own room at this point, exhausted. Roman and Deceit are already asleep, so, it leaves Logan and Remus alone.

“I don’t need sleep anyway!” Remus proudly states but Logan simply shakes his head.

“Falsehood, your eyeshadow isn’t hiding your eyebags,” the logical side says gently. “C’mon, you, and Thomas, need rest.”

“Oh, I see this is just a ploy to stop me from doing my job, typical Logic.”

Logan only rolls his eyes. “Your job isn’t just to keep Thomas from sleeping, and you know it.”

“It’s fun to see you all getting worked up, still convinced I can affect you too,” Remus replies with a big smile almost rivalling the Joker’s. “But also,” the smile disappears as fast as it appears, “I can’t help it, besides, when I work overnight, it relieves Roman from working and coming up with sappy dreams for Thomas. So really the real problems, again, are your boyfriend and your son.”

“They’re not—”

“I’m pretty sure I heard Virge call you mum. And Patton call you all those disgustingly sweet pet names I hear Dee call my brother. You all disgust me, really.”

“Well, feeling’s mutual,” Logan grumbles, prompting Remus to laugh loudly.

“Anyway, I’m just looking out for my brother here, ’s not like I work often, only when he’s burned out,” the Duke justifies himself and it’s sincere, Logan already knew the twins cared for each other in odd ways, but it is always a strange experience to hear it from their mouth. “My job here is done anyway, remember you can’t control my actions, unlike the others, night mum.”

“I’m not—”

Remus only sticks out his tongue, then simply sinks down to his own room. Logan stands in the middle of the living room for a few seconds, muttering to himself that he is not a “mum” as everyone keep calling him.

He sighs loudly but then decides to do one last thing. He walks towards Remus’ room and knocks on the door. The imaginative side wastes no time opening it, though with a puzzled and intrigued expression.

“You left before I could say one last thing: your contribution to Thomas’ creative mind isn’t unwelcome, just overwhelming at times. I would suggest you and Roman try to create more with each other, to balance out both of your extreme views? Then it would allow you, and Roman, to not overwork yourselves when one of you lacks ideas.”

“Oh,” Remus is rendered speechless, blinking at the logical side.

“Only a suggestion, I know you two will never be able to fully agree with each other, but some compromises here and there…” Logan coughs, still not used to talk this profoundly with Remus. “Anyway, goodnight Remus.”

Remus smiles softly. “We’ll think about it.” That’s another curious thing, every now and then Roman and Remus will just use “we” as if they were still a single entity, Logan guesses they do have a strange connexion that he and the other sides cannot understand anyway. “Goodnight, Logan.”

Later, Patton asks him why he is smiling so hard. Logan shrugs it off.

It feels great… to be able to help.

——————————

Logan is exhausted, barely standing on his feet anymore, but he hasn’t finished his work yet — he needs to finish organising Thomas’ week filled with a bunch of filming sessions, while also catering to Thomas’ and Patton’s desires to maintain his friendships alive through texts, calls, and occasional hangouts. On top of that, he also needs to check up on the others — make sure that Roman is getting the rest he needs, that Virgil hasn’t killed Deceit yet, or the other way around, and that Remus is also sleeping instead of planning ways to scare or prank the others the next day.

He’s in the kitchen right now, his planner in one hand, his other hand going to make himself another cup of coffee (and yes, he is aware he shouldn’t drink that this late at night) when he suddenly feels someone wrap their hand around his wrist.

Logan startles a little, but immediately relaxes when he recognises Patton’s flowery perfume.

“Lo, you’re overworking yourself,” the moral side says softly, as another hand cradles Logan’s jaw.

Logan sighs slightly as he looks down into his boyfriend’s worried gaze.

“Nonsense, I am almost done.”

“Maybe, but it is way past the bedtime you set up for all of us,” Patton whispers, as he carefully removes the planner from Logan’s hand, and instead intertwines their fingers.

It always does the trick, Logan is distracted for a few seconds, revelling in the warmth and affection of this simple gesture.

“You are tired, your work will be affected by it and you’ll hate yourself tomorrow and will want to start from the start,” Patton continues. “Don’t _falsehood_ me, I know I’m right.”

Logan bites his lip because yeah— Patton is right. This scenario might have happened a lot of times in the past too.

“C’mon, mama bear, time for you to rest too.”

“Don’t call me that,” Logan protests, yet doesn’t particularly budge when Patton simply takes his arm and brings him towards his room. “Wait, Patton, the others—”

“They’re all asleep,” the moral side assures. “They’ve listened to your pieces of advice, now listen to your own and come cuddle with me again. Let me take care of you this time, alright?”

Eh, who is Logan to say no anyway, especially when it gives him extra kisses before a long, and peaceful night in Patton’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://loveliestroman.tumblr.com/) x wondering if i should post my writings there too


End file.
